A New Beginning
by Itachiz Waz Takenz
Summary: The Akatsuki are planning something. My new improved fanfic. Enjoy. R&R appreciated. Moderate swearing and stuff like that. NO YAOI/YURI HERE. NO PAIRINGS. Skip the 1st four chapters if you'd like. They're a little boring :P
1. INTRO! What's a fanfic without 'em?

Hey guys this is my new and improved fanfic! XD

Hope you like it!

NOTE: OCs are based on:

Kaitlyn: my mentally crazy version of me

Vrin(da): friend who will kill me if I don't make her awesome

Carol: friend who has been corrupted with "I'm gonna be taller than Itachi!" though she doesn't like Naruto. Yeah, she's about 173 cm tall. XP

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The Akatsuki were all present at their secret meeting place. "I have decided to employ missing-nins of every rank into the Akatsuki," Pain announced.

"WHAT? Why would be needing –beep- other than S-rank nins?" the albino said. And by albino I meant Hidan.

"You wouldn't want to go around doing stupid D-ranked missions, now would you?"

"I understand now. Yessir." For once, Hidan didn't swear.

"Good. Come on out, you three," Pain ordered.

Three figures came out of the shadows to stand before Pain.

* * *

><p>~Somewhere else~<p>

[Kaitlyn's POV]

I was concentrating. A lot. _Details. Details. DETAILS YOU IDIOT, DETAILS!_

I was yelling at myself because I was trying to add details to my painting. It's art now. Why am I telling you this? Why? WHY? WHY DAMMIT YOU IDIOT-

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Some random student yelled. Oh. I might have said that out loud. Oops.

"Sorry!" I replied. Just then, someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Ye-" I started to say, but I was stopped by getting splashed by white paint.

"WHAT THE FELL WAS THAT FOR HUH? YOU KNOW YOU'RE DAMN LUCKY I DIDN'T USE THE F-WORD! ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Oops, my hand slipped," said the culprit, James. "What, you're gonna cry now? What happened to your sensitive personality? Multiple personality freak. What happened to it, huh? Tell me!" he pushed me down from the chair I was sitting on, then slapped me. "Bitch."

That made me snap. I got up and kicked him in the stomach. Really hard. The impact sent him flying back. I don't know why, but somehow when I'm angry, things go my way. for example, I can somehow make things 'happen'. Everyone else watched in horror.

"Oh my god Kaitlyn are you ok?" Vrin came running to me. "Oh gosh this is bad! This is bad! I MEAN IT IT'S BAAAAD!"

She started trying to wipe off the paint off me. "That's not the problem," I said and sat back down. I continued with the painting. Whenever I'm angry, I snap and will most probably go violent on the person who provoked me. Just then, the teacher came in.

"What is going on here?" Mrs Anderson suddenly came in. she saw an unconscious James on the floor. "Just who in the world…"

Every one (except for Vrin and Carol and a few people) pointed at me.

"This is just disgraceful! How can you allow a student like this, this _freak_ to be enrolled in this school? Do you know how much injury she caused to my son? Well, do you? You must be kidding me! I will NOT allow it! No! Never! She should be expelled and banished from this school! I never want to see the freak here ever again!"

Ah, every time it happens. I go violent on someone. I go to the office. The teachers help me relax. I hear the conversation between the parent (usually the moms come) and the headmistress. I mentally laugh in my head. Most of the time I would mutter stuff like, "He deserved it," "Me, a freak? How amusing," and stuff like that.

And every time it happens the headmistress will calmly say, "Your son/daughter has unfortunately caused distress to Kaitlyn. She has this disorder which has never existed. So when she is provoked, she can, and most probably will, go berserk on the person who provoked her. This condition is called MPD, which stands for Multiple Personality Disorder. She can go from a nice, polite person to a violent one in mere seconds when provoked. I know you don't understand, but many students here like to provoke her just for the sake of it. And I also know you _don't _understand. So for the time being, I'll let your son/daughter stay in this school for a while, but if they ever try t provoke her again I will expel them. Without fail."

I really like it when the teachers understand my condition, considering there is no solid proof and that I could just be making it up. But no. I think I got it from my loneliness back then, when I would just create imaginary friends with different personalities. It got worse when I thought they were my true friends. When I met Vrin and Carol, it wasn't so bad, but by then it was already too late. I could change from a nice person to a shy one to a loud one and so on. I guess that's it. The reason why.

I've gone to countless doctors and specialists just trying to find a solution to this mess. I have a foster family who helps me deal with it. They took me for who I am. What I wanted to say is that I'm an orphan.

The nurse poked her head through the door. "You can go back to class now," she told me. I smiled at her and took my dirty uniform with me. Yes, I have changed to my spare uniform. It's common that people would… well, do what James did.

I walked back to class, hoping not to bump into anyone unpleasant for a change.

* * *

><p>The intro! Hope you liked it! I really did change my writing style! XDDD<p>

The humour will come in later, don't worry!


	2. Yay We're here

Hey guys! I really like writing! I do! I do!

Itachi: what is with you today?

Kiba: yeah what's wrong?

Naruto: she's crazy! BELIEVE IT!

Naruto. You've got ten seconds to run.

Naruto: why?

You're not my favourite character so… oh and time's up.

Naruto: *poofs away*

I don't own Naruto in any way! Any! NO WAY I OWN HIM. I MEAN THE SERIES. Oh and the humour's coming in! I think. :P

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn's POV<p>

I walked faster and faster. _God, why does the damn classroom feel so far away? _Then I heard footsteps. I quickened my pace.

I thought about what life would have been like for me if I didn't have MPD. Just then,

"HIYA KAITLYN!" count on Rex to scare me to death. "AAAH!" I instinctively brought my fist out to hit whoever who was in front of me, specifically Rex.

He dodged it easily. "I'm really used to that, ya think you'll be able to get me? So… James. Right? Yup, knew it. And so, the usual, nothing new. I always knew one day it'll be James," he continued. You see, Rex has had his way with gossip and news around the school. He never passes on the info unless it's the absolute truth. It might just be a girl's job, but Rex? He doesn't care.

"Ok, nice chatting with you, but I really have to go now," I said. "Wait, see this," Rex replied and went to the edge of the balcony. "I'M A CRAZY PERSON WITH ADHD!" he yelled. His voice echoed throughout the place. "Niiiccceee..." I said.

* * *

><p>~somewhere else~<p>

General POV

"Why must we be the ones who actually do this?"

"Shut up! You shouldn't say stuff like that! To become an official member of the Akatsuki we must do IT!"

"Quiet down, you two! We need to figure out how to do this…"

Three voices were to be heard arguing. Three female voices. Believe it or not, they were the first the Akatsuki decided to recruit. I mean, the first lower-than-S-rank-ninja thingy. "What do we have to do again?" asked the first person.

"ARGH! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO KIDNAP THESE THREE PEOPLE, FOR GOD'S SAKE CAN YOU PLEASE REMEMBER WHAT WE HAVE TO DO! DO YOU HAVE ALZHEIMER'S OR SOMETHING?" said the second.

"SHUT THE FUDGE UP!" said the third.

"Yessir. I mean, ma'am," said the other two.

"Who are we supposed to kidnap again? I know it's like, three people but who exactly?" asked the first again.

The third one shushed the second before she could yell again. "Descendants of three clans who were presumed extinct. Unfortunately, the clans are apparently un-extinct, because those three are alive. One of them is some crazy person, the other two her best friends."

"Hahah you said un-extinct!" said the first. Yeah, the first is kinda dumb.

"Because. I. couldn't. THINK OF SOME OTHER FUDGING WORD! HAPPY?" the third finally yelled.

"Yep!" the first replied happily.

The second mentally face-palmed.

* * *

><p>In the classroom ~Vrin's POV<p>

_How long is she gonna take? _I asked myself as the teacher went out. the moment he went out, all hell broke loose.

"AW! I hate Speech and Drama! The teacher is a fag!"

"I'm so happy I get to go to Dance…"

"HEY! SPEECH AND DRAMA ISNT SO BAD! HE ISNT A FAG!"

The last one was Kaitlyn as she walked into the class. Well, the only reason she says that is because the Speech and Drama teacher resembles someone she knows so much it's like she (mentally) thinks (well, thinking is mentally) that they are talking about the person she knows. It goes like this: whenever she sees the teacher, she thinks is it's _that _guy. If she sees that guy, she thinks of her teacher? Get it? No.

"Like you're the one to talk!" yelled some random student.

I sighed and got up and walked to the door. Carol was already outside. I head-locked Kaitlyn and dragged the shouting girl out all the way to the Speech and Drama room. When we reached there, we took off our shoes and Kaitlyn ran inside. "TIS FUN! TO SLIDE ON DA FLOOR WITH SOCKS!"

Everyone looked at her like she was mad. Well, she was. "WHUT?" all of them except for a few laughed. Well, Speech and Drama was 95% Defenders. Since we all are mad and crazy.

Let me explain: We have the Defenders, students who don't mind Kaitlyn, like, like… friends, I suppose, who don't mind her. We have Gossipers, students (mostly girls) who just gossip but never really do anything. Lastly, we have Attackers! They're like James; people who provoke her just for the sake of it.

That's when the teacher came in. "Quiet down."

"Ki-*" I put my hand over her mouth to prevent her from calling Mr Joshua by _that guy's _name. She rolled her eyes. I let go of my hand. Wait, I think that's how you're supposed to say it.

That's when-

-someone broke-

-into the-

-damn window!

Well, actually the door.

"You should have at least open the door without breaking it!" Kaitlyn yelled. "Oh wait but you don't look like students…"

"HECK YEA WE'VE COME TO KIDNAP YOU!" said Number 1.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM THAT!" said Number 2.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," said Number 3.

Wait why am I referring to them as 1, 2, 3?

Ah who cares.

"Kidnap… who exactly?" Mr Joshua asked.

"Kaitlyn, Vrinda and Carol! YEA!" yelled Number 1.

All hell broke loose. Why? Under normal circumstances, the other students will have their, wth and wtf looks. Wth for those who don't swear too much, wtf for… you know what. Anyway, the reason was because the three brought out kunai and shuriken, threw a shuriken at the teacher, wounded him to show that it was real and started advancing towards us.

"GO HELP MR JOSHUA!" Carol yelled at a few students. "R-r-roger t-t-that!" they replied fearfully. Carol can get things done when she wants. Yay.

"Kaitlyn we sh- wait WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I said.

I saw her fighting off the three. It seemed that every slash and shuriken were… parried? I saw that Kaitlyn managed to get hold of… is that a kunai? Wait, how'd she get it? anyway, she was doing a good job holding them off.

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn's POV<p>

_This is hard. And bad. Really bad,_ I thought as I fought with these three. _Why do they want us, anyway?_ I asked myself. As if she was reading my mind, the third and most probably more mature one replied, "You see, the Akatsuki want you for a few reasons. One, they will kill you. Two, they might just not kill you if you prove to be worthy. And by that I mean you gotta be an S-rank person. If you're any lower, you're dead. Why? Because you play by their rules."

"Make me," I said as I managed to get hold of another kunai. I threw it at them. Number 3 blocked it with another kunai and it went flying towards Vrin.

It all happened to fast. Vrin instinctively put her hand out in front of her and a tree- the big, most probably decades old size- practically _grew_ in a matter of seconds. The kunai embedded itself on the bark of the tree. "What the-" in the moment of distraction, that tiny moment of distraction, I was almost stabbed with a kunai if I hadn't moved in time.

"Cool, Vrin. Now, I'm gonna let you in on a secret, seeing that we're all leaving this school," Carol said as she blew a huge fireball towards those three. "What the- they can't be that experienced!" said Number 2. They managed to dodge the fireball in time.

"Kaitlyn! Things 'happen', don't they?" Carol said again. "You read my mind," I replied as some force knocked those three back. "Now!" Carol, Vrin and I jumped out the window. "I know a place where we can go," I told them.

"What kind of place?" Carol asked. "I don't know, I dreamt about it."

"OKAY IF YOU JUST DREAMT ABOUT IT THEN HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT IT'S ACTUALLY REAL?" Vrin yelled. She was one with a voice that will ask so demandingly that it scares you to the core, unless you've gotten used to her. I sighed. "You know how my dreams work. If they're fuzzy and wuzzy and stuff like that, I'm definitely dreaming. If it's so vivid that you think it's real, then that means someone is trying to get to me. Just follow my lead."

"…"

"…"

"…"

We stayed silent as I led them. "How far more is it?" Carol asked after we went out of the school gate.

"Not far. Ah, there it is!" I stopped at a tree. "Give me a second, let me-" the moment I touched the bark, something pulled me in. "HELP MEE!"

Vrin tried grabbing me, and she got pulled in as well. Same goes to Carol. We were falling…

And we landed with a thud. "NEVER ASK ME TO TRUST YOUR DREAM AGAIN!" Vrin flailed her arms about. "YEA WELL IF YOU DIDN'T WE WOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD IF THEY CAUGHT UP TO US!" I replied.

"Who are you and- wait is that..?" some-guy-who-had-brown-hair-wearing-a-bandanna-with-a-weird-symbol-on-it said. "I think they're the ones Lady Tsunade was talking about," said his friend who had a… bandage running across his nose?

"Who is Lady Tsunaed?" I mean, Tsunade?" Carol corrected herself.

"She's the Hokage," said the bandanna guy. "Follow us."

We walked through a place which seemed like a village of some-sort. It was peaceful; kids running through the streets, merchants promoting their wares, and… wait was that people jumping on top of buildings? And I thought I saw a guy with silver hair, wearing a mask covering most of his face, the headband with that symbol on it covering his left eye… ok, and he's most probably reading something that's meant for 18 and older. Because I can see that… cover. Kinda. Argh what am I saying…

"We haven't introduced ourselves, have we?" asked the bandage-across-the-nose guy. "I'm Kotetsu, and this is Izumo."

OH I see now. If not I might have addressed them as I just did. "Oh okay then. By the way, what is a Hokage? And where are we exactly?" Vrin asked.

"Well, we are now in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, orr rather Hidden Leaf Village. And a Hokage is something like… a leader of a hidden village, I suppose, to simplify it. we've had five total. Four of them died in battle. The fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, is our current Hokage," Izumo explained.

"Oh…" was all we said.

"We're here," Izumo said. I looked at the tall red/maroon/whatever kind of red tower. "So… we go up?" Vrin asked an obvious question.

Carol and I face-palmed. "Of course, dummy," we said.

"Oh…" Vrin said. Anyway, we made our way up and we went to one of the rooms there. Of course, we gotta thank Kotetsu and Izumo or else we'd get lost in here.

"This is… well, I think they're the ones you were talking about, Lady Tsunade," Kotetsu said. "Very well. Dismissed," said the person who I believe to be Tsunade. Kotetsu and Izumo left the room.

Tsunade sighed. "Do you know why you're here?" we all shook our heads. "Well, it's because you all are descendants of three very powerful clans. The Houka, Tsuchi and the Arashi clans. They were once feared as the Sage of Six Paths, but then it was discovered that they were never related to the sage itself. We don't know why, but suddenly they decreased in numbers. We now believe that they are being hunted down."

"Now you might wonder how those three clans could be easily killed if they were so powerful, right?" we all nodded. "You see, they killed the clan off when they were the weakest, like before they awaken their power, which is usually when they are 12 and below. The more powerful ones were killed off by the Madara Uchiha."

"Oh."

What a nice response we gave to a story like that. but what else should we say?

"The three clans were Konoha's allies, and since they aren't extinct –you are the living proof of that- we will do all we can to train you to face whatever obstacles there are in your way. We will make sure that you don't… well, die. You have our word."

"So… we're gonna train to become what exactly?" I asked.

Tsunade smiled. "You know the people wearing headbands or bandannas with this symbol?" she pointed to a bigger picture of the symbol we saw earlier.

"You're gonna be ninjas."

* * *

><p><em>Hahah yeah this is a long chapter! I had to finish it before the holidays ended. Or else I won't be able to upload.<em>

_Thanks to the person who clicked this twice! It cheers me up to see that someone checked whether this is updated. Or maybe you accidentally clicked on it? I'll never know. Oh well, but it made me write faster! XD_

_*I might put in the name who my teacher resembles if he allows it... :D  
><em>


	3. Erm training?

Hi guys! I really wonder whether I write this fanfic for nothing or what? XD

Loool.

* * *

><p>Lady Tsunade brought us to some training field of some-sort. There were already a few people there. One was a blonde wearing an… ORANGE JUMPSUIT? One had hair only spiky at the back. Reminds me a duck's butt. One had pink hair! One had a dog on his head. Another -<em>guy<em>, I guess- had _long_, brown hair. Well, the list goes on.

And on.

And on.

Because there were practically like, 16 people there? Four of them were obviously the teachers. One had long, wavy black hair, another had black hair, one had a bowl cut hairstyle and… oh wait is that the spiky haired guy I saw on the rooftop reading the book?

"The reason I asked you all to come here is because of-"

"I KNOW! They're the ones you were talking about! DATTEBAYO!"

Everyone around the guy with the orange jumpsuit face-palmed. "Yes, they are," Tsunade said with a sigh. "Is he always like this?" I asked.

"Fortunately, no. Just sometimes." Tsunade replied. "All right, they're all yours. Teach them well. They won't have to go through the Academy; I want them to learn the basics ASAP. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. "Very well then, I guess I'll be seeing you around," Tsunade said to us. Then she poofed.

"Ok, so, anyone willing to explain what the Academy is?" Vrin asked.

"But before that," said the silver haired teacher, "Let's introduce ourselves, shall we? Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate; I don't feel like telling you that. Dreams for the future, hadn't thought about it. As for hobbies; I have lots of hobbies."

"Erm, no offense, but you only told us your name," Carol said to the person now known as Kakashi. "That is the whole point," he replied with a smile. "So who wants to go first?" he asked.

Carol and Vrin immediately pointed at me. I glared at them. _I'mma kill you for that._

They just smiled and snickered. I have no idea why, I just get damn nervous when I'm talking to a lot of people. 16 _is_ a lot. "My name is Kaitlyn, I don't have a family name as I'm an… orphan, I guess. Well, I like stuff, I hate other stuff, dreams for the future… I have no idea, and hobbies, well, I like reading, I suppose… well, that's pretty much it." I stepped back, and pushed Carol to the front.

"Uh um, hi! I'm Carol, well I don't like telling you all my family name, I like… I have no idea what, but I do know what I hate. I hate people who are racist, stereotypes, cruel to animals, bullies and all that. dreams for the future… I'm not telling! Hobbies…"

"…"

"Vrin, your turn," Carol said.

"My name is Vrinda, but you can call me Vrin. I like GLEE! And I hate whatever Carol mentioned just now, and my dream is to… erm…" Vrin knocked herself on the head to help remember, "Is to not fail whatever ninja stuff we're gonna have here, and hobbies… well…"

"I like to sing…" Vrin mumbled.

"Ok, since we kinda know you all, let me just introduce you to us! We won't really tell like our hobbies and stuff, but oh well," said… I think he was the person who said dattebayo. "My name is Naruto, and my dream is to become HOKAGE!"

"This is Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Neji," he introduced us to the students, I guess. "You know this is Kakashi-sensei, this is Kurenai-sensei, this is Asuma-sensei and this is Guy-sensei."

"Ok," was all we could say. I don't think we'll be able to remember all those names in like, a minute or something. Oh well, it doesn't hurt to try.

"So who are they going to train with today, huh Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Well, they can train with us today, if the others don't mind," Kakashi replied. The other teachers (plus their students) nodded and poofed. "We'll just start with the basics; I want to find out what nature type you are. This here is chakra paper. The slightest hint of chakra will make it… how to put this simply… respond to your nature type."

"If you have a fire nature, it'll catch fire and burn, if you have a water nature type, it will get wet and soggy, if you have a wind nature type, it will tear in half, lightning, crumple and lastly earth, it will turn to dust. Clear?" we nodded.

Kakashi handed us the paper. "Wait wait wait, now how do we deal with this 'chakra' thingy?" I asked. "Just relax and concentrate. Imagine pouring your energy into this paper. It'll work," Kakashi replied.

So that's what we did. Vrin's paper crumbled. Carol's started burning, which made her yelp and throw it to the ground. Well, mine… is a little weird, 'cause it split into half and crumpled _at the same time _. Weird…

"So it's confirmed. Vrinda, you're from the Tsuchi clan, Carol, you're from the Houka clan and as for Kaitlyn…"

"You're from the Arashi clan." Kakashi finished his sentence.

"Wait, wait WAIT what do you mean by that? I mean, what's all this clan and that we're descendants of… it doesn't make sense! I mean, how do you know this stuff- it's just so- so- so… CONFUSING!" I yelled the last sentence to the sky.

"Well, let me explain," the guy which I presumed was Sasuke said, "There has been rumours going around that three descendants of three powerful clans –you, three, that is- are alive and well. Apparently, that is true."

"You still didn't explain it properly," I said as I hung my head. NO I DIDN'T MEAN THAT I KILLED MYSELF!

"No wait I get it," Vrin said. "But one question: how many chakra natures are there again? Five, right? If so, then what happened to the water clan? Since like, there is an earth, fire and wind/lightning clan, so what happened to the water clan?"

"Well, they do exist too. The Mizu clan. In fact, we have one ninja here who is exactly like you. But the Mizu clan isn't being hunted down as they… how to put this … are apparently not a threat of some-sort," Sakura explained. Well, easy remembering her name because her hair is as pink as the Sakura flower itself.

"Now I get it," I nodded.

"Since my suspicions were correct…" Kakashi turned to Sasuke. "You handle the Houka, Carol."

"Sure," he replied. Carol reluctantly went with him to the centre of the training field.

"Hmmm… since neither of us can do Earth Style, Sakura, why don't you teach her the basics of taijutsu?" Kakashi suggested.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said and brought Vrin to a different part of the training field. "And as for you…"

"Naruto. I think she'll be able to learn the Rasengan easily, don't you think?" this caused Naruto to nod his head a lot. Up, down, up, down, up, down… it makes me dizzy watching him. "No problem, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Now as for me…" Kakashi started saying.

"It seems like I have an important matter to attend to. Sakura, you make sure these boys don't goof around, specifically Naruto."

Sakura nodded from the distance.

Naruto was apparently excited about my training. "Ok, here's what you do: just- OH NO I DON'T HAVE IT! Ok, anyway, you just stay put while I go get something!" he started yelling the last part of his sentence as he was already far away.

"O-kay?" I replied, dumbfounded. I just decided to watch Carol.

Sasuke was saying animals' names while Carol did some… hand signs. "Horse, Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger."

After that, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Carol said, and blasted a HUGE fireball even bigger than the one at school just now.

Suddenly, Naruto came running back. He seemed panicked.

* * *

><p>That's right, Cliff-Hanger No-Jutsu! XD Keep reading, guys!<p>

To Vrin: Yeah, sorry about the not putting your fight up thingy. I might just update it one day?

_**TESTING FOR THE REVIEW BUTTON, IT MIGHT RUB OFF AS IT DID TO ANOTHER FANFIC I READ. ^_^**_


	4. The Unavoidable Truth

Thank you, thank you, thank you so much guys! You know who you are! That's right, VG! YOUUU!

Oh and don't feel dejected, you. You know who you are too. BIG THANK YOU TO HyugaPanda!

So yeah, you guys have been supportive! YEAH!

(My poor mom, too busy to read. One day she will. :) )

Vrinda's POV

Kaitlyn was feeling right at home here. It was a few days after we received the 'note' from the Akatsuki. I managed to have a few spare moments with Carol while Kaitlyn was busy arguing with Kiba.

"Carol, it doesn't feel right…" I told her.

"Well, it _was _a mission. And it will _remain _a mission. Don't tell me you have feelings? She's just part of our mission, remember?" Carol replied, monotone.

"Don't lie to me, Carol. We had a share – I mean, have a share – of her powers, I can read your mind perfectly. You have feelings too. We _have _grown attached to her true nature. She really is our best friend. Carol, please. Don't deny it. It's making me feel even guiltier. If there is such a word." I snapped back at her, except for the last sentence, the truth.

Carol sighed. "You're right. We really are her friends. But anyway, we can't reveal the truth until she discovers it herself, remember? As much as I hate to do it," Carol said with a sad face that immediately brightened up to mask her emotions from Kaitlyn. "That Kiba, I tell you, he's damn… NICE! Yeah sure, we were arguing and all, but that was to see who could be more sarcastic! He's an awesome friend, ya know," Kaitlyn told us. I hadn't seen her smile like this. Or rather happy like this.

"What do you mean, you can't?" said Aoba, the leader for our mission. "We worked so hard-"

"Which is completely understandable. All in favour?" Lady Tsunade asked, raising her hand. Shizune and Tonton did too.

We were in the Hokage's office, and Carol and I had requested to withdraw from this mission. We couldn't take it anymore. It seems like Aoba started to understand. He muttered a "Very well" to himself.

"Although the mission is over, I still have a favour to ask for," said Tsunade. "Please refrain from telling Kaitlyn. This is exactly why you wanted to withdraw from the mission, I know, but if you tell her now, it'll only make things more complicated. Her memories will come back usually during a fierce battle, where her instincts take over," Tsunade said as she sighed.

She stood up and walked to the window. "All these people here, they know. They know everything. The adults and the elder one, I mean. The children though, have no idea what's going on. You two are the only 'children' to know this. The seal is wearing off anyway, considering Kaitlyn's power. You still have it, don't you?" Tsunade turned to us.

"Yeah, but it's fading, like we can't really hear each other anymore," I replied.

"Like the fuzziness on the other side of the phone when the network is down," Carol added. Sure, we didn't really have phones here around Konoha, but some of the people here knew about them and we have excellent network here. Or maybe it was called coverage?

"And one more thing: the time you can tell her is when the Chunin Exams are over."

Kaitlyn's POV

I waited for Vrin and Carol to come back. They said that they wanted to ask the Hokage a few questions, and that I couldn't come because of my evening mood swings. It sucks having it actually. I sighed. How long more were they going to take? As I thought that thought, I saw them coming. Maybe if I think about it, it'll happen? Nah.

"VRIN! CAROL! So how'd it go?" I asked them.

"Nothing much. So yeah, we'll most probably go separate ways into different teams as we're kinda inexperienced," Vrin explained.

"So it's like this: You're in Team 8, Vrin's in Team 7 and I'm in Team Guy. So… training… we won't train together, but we'll still see a lot of each other, 'kay?" Carol added.

"Okay!" I smiled.

"You're doing really well," Kurenai-sensei said. I'm not sure whether that was directed to Kiba or me or the both of us (we're sparring). It was almost impossible to dodge Kiba and Akamaru's attacks as they were fast. And I mean really fast.

I managed to avoid yet another attack. I was getting bored with the defense. "Fang over Fang!"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Kiba and Akamaru hit both my clones. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" I blew a fireball at them. They easily dodged it and Kiba appeared behing me with a kunai. I blocked it with my own kunai. "Rejected!" I told him. He just smiled back. I didn't realize that Akamaru (who was a perfect copy of Kiba) was behind me, ready to strike.

I managed to jump out of the way. I threw some kunai with paper bombs attached to it. It blew up the place. As the fight dragged on (maybe I should have said 'spar'), we were using up our chakra and finally we had to use taijutsu to try and win this 'fight'. Whatever Kiba and Akamaru threw at me (forgive me if my crazy definitions are wrong, I usually blame it on the MPD), I blocked it and threw it back at them. "That's enough for now," Kurenai-sensei said as she blocked our attacks and stopped the fight.

Hinata and Shino had finished sparring a long time ago and were watching us. "Uh, um, I hope you don't mind us watching you…" Hinata mumbled. I walked over to her. "HI-NA-TA-CHAAAAAANNN…" I dragged the 'chan'. She panicked.

"YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" I said as I hugged her. Once I let go of her, I'm sure she was a little blue. "I mean, your cuteness is WAAAYYY over the hook! Your little mumbles, your attitude… your, your finger playing…" I rambled on, but I don't really remember what else I said. Kurenai-sensei sighed.

"Class dismissed."

Oh it brought back so many memories…

_Day of Recommendation (Tsunade's POV)_

It was that time of the year again. Well, the first time of the year again, considering the Chunin Exams come twice a year. Everyone was practically being recommended, except for the three I was waiting for. Kaitlyn really needed to know, and what other opportunity is there other than the Chunin Exams?

At last, Kurenai, Guy and Kakashi had recommended their students… including the three. After some blah blah blahs, everything went smoothly. I saw Vrinda and Carol from a distance.

"Did we get in?" Vrinda asked me.

"Yes, and I'm sure you will be looking forward to it, wouldn't you?" I asked her back.

"Oh, we decided to follow your method. So yeah, we're letting fate decide," Carol added. I tell you, that girl likes to help complete her friends' sentences.

_This year's Chunin Exams will be interesting…_


	5. Blue Hair! And Chunin Exams!

Hello, people of the world! How are you all today?

So anyway, I'm updating! XD

Maybe I should get to know my readers better by asking them questions (Yes, I got the idea from _you_, HyugaPanda!)… don't you agree (by the way, this is the first question)?

* * *

><p>Vrinda's POV<p>

After that talk with Tsunade, we were heading back home while communicating tele- tele…

_You mean, telepathically? _Carol asked.

_Yes, tele- telepa- thi… er… TELEPATHICALLY! Yes, I got it! _I replied.

After a few more minutes of me trying to pronounce 'telepathically' and walking, we both saw a vase flying out of the window of our house. "KAITLYN!" we yelled at the same time. When we got in the house, it was in ruins. The curtains were torn. Tables were overturned. Chairs were broken. Windows were smashed. Everything was in ruins.

We found Kaitlyn in her room, sitting cross-legged and was massaging her temples. "I don't feel good," she mumbled. Her room was pretty okay compared to the downstairs. In fact, it was how it was when we left it. "Kait-"

"HI VRIN! HI CAROL!" she yelled, hugging us both.

"Kaitlyn, did you..?" Carol asked as she pointed outside Kaitlyn's room. Kaitlyn went out to see what Carol meant. "Oops."

Carol and I sighed. We did a few hand signs. "Ninja Art: Restoration."

Downstairs started repairing itself. Tables were un-overturned, chairs repaired, windows fixed themselves and the curtains sewed themselves. "Cool! You have to teach me that! for the future. Because then I can fix the house myself," Kaitlyn said. We were still deciding how to break the news about the Chunin Exams. "KAIT! WE ARE IN THE CHUNIN EXAMS! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY!" Carol decided to yell.

"YAY!" Kaitlyn was genuinely happy. "But what is that, anyway?" she asked us again.

"It's a ninja exam!" I explained. "Cool!" she replied. "But what about the Akatsuki who are visiting us?"

_SHITAKE MUSHROOM SHITAKE MUSHROOM SHIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTAKE MUSHROOOOOOOMS! CURSES, CAROL, SURSES! I MEAN, CURSES! _I yelled mentally at Carol.

_Oh fffffffffffffffffffff-udge. Fudge. _She replied. _So what do we do now?_

"Kaitlyn," I told her. "The Akatsuki… they have postponed their palns. I mean, plans. Not pa-ln-s. Anyway, they'll wait until we're all powerful, experienced ninjas so that they won't be burdened. So don't worry," I finished my sentence.

Carol 'phewed' in her head. Kaitlyn gave a thumbs up.

I just realised something was wrong. I tried keeping Kaitlyn away from the mirror. In the end, she discovered it anyway.

"Why is my hair blue?" she asked.

"I don't know," I replied, even though I knew why. "At least it's at the tip and not your whole head," I tried being optimistic for her sake.

"Well, you're right, but now… there is a HUGE contrast."

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn's POV<p>

A month passed and before we knew it, we were already in the second stage of the Chunin Exams, in the Forest of Death. The first stage wasn't eventful at all (unless you counted Anko's smash-through-the-window appearance) and we were looking for someone to take the Earth Scroll from. I was in a team with Vrin and Carol. So far, the exams were 'fun', in a way.

"Vrin, look out!" I said as I pushed her out of the way. A kunai nearly hit us. "Well well well, what do we have here?" said some guy from the Mist Village.

"We have 3 Hidden Leaf girls here, why?" I said, with as much venom as I could in my voice.

"You have the Heaven Scroll. We have the Earth Scroll. Give it up, girls," his friend said.

"Not without a fight," I said as I made some hand signs. "Let's see if you can handle the heat. Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" I fired three medium-sized fireballs at each of them. I mean, I fired one for each of them.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" they said in unison, and a huge wall of water (hence the name) doused out all the fireballs. "Lame trick," Vrin said as she made some hand signs. "Earth Style: Avalanche!" I guess I forgot to mention we were near a cliff, and huge boulders were rolling down from the top. "Water Style: Water Wall!" they did that jutsu again.

It held on long enough for Carol to take the chance. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" she said as she fired one fireball each. They didn't have enough time to react so they got roasted. I managed to will the scroll to come over, thanks to the power of the wind. The boulders disappeared. "Nice genjutsu," I told Vrin. You see, the boulders weren't real at all. It was just a genjutsu to trick unsuspecting enemies.

We walked for a bit until we got trapped in some kind of net. "Shoot!" I said as I tried cutting the ropes using my kunai. "That won't work," said a voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I said as I dug through my pouch. It was a pouch that could hold unlimited items and would keep expanding to fit in everything. The item needed will immediately come to hand, and I was 'browsing' through the various weapons in there. I brought out something long. It was a sword. I unsheathed it. It cut through the net easily and we landed without a sound.

"I said, show yourself," I repeated. They did. "What do you want?" Vrin asked them.

"Nothing much. Just hand over the scrolls," they replied as one. Weird, I thought I heard only one person talking just now. It was like they were connected to one another.

"No way," I said. "If you managed to lose your scroll, we're not afraid of you. Come on guys, let's go," I said while turning my back on the mysterious group.

"But you got caught in our trap," they said again. "Go away," I told them.

"Let's settle this, shall we?"

"I said, GO AWAY!" I unsheathed the sword, but it broke into two and expanded. "Aren't these… fans?" I muttered to myself. I tried fanning them towards the group. Strong winds were the result. "Now this is just too cool," Carol said when she saw the mysterious group accidentally blown away into oblivion. "So you just found that, huh?" Vrin asked.

"Yeah. Let's go now," I said, storing them back into my pouch.

We ran and ran until we reached the tower. We opened the scrolls (after failing to read whatever kanji/Japanese stuff were written on the wall) and we passed the test (of course, after some jonin appeared to inform us that we passed).

We gathered in what seemed like an arena. Tsunade was saying something I wasn't really paying attention to. The others were here too; I could see Team 7, Team 8, Team 10 and Team Guy too. I wonder if Team Guy is Team 9?

"The third test is in a month. It seems like we would skip the preliminaries as the other Kages don't want them to be eliminated. They want to see the full houseperform, if you know what I mean. You are all dismissed," Tsunade finished her speech.

"Heck, I know exactly what Naruto and Sasuke will be doing for this one month," I told Vrin. "And that would be?" she asked.

"Training!" I said as I smiled. "And that's what we'll be doing too."


	6. Wind Fight Steals the Show

This is amazing. I just… got a burst of inspiration. This might be my … 2nd chapter, I think. For today. ^_^

Next question: What your fav line from this chapter or any other fanfic?

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn's POV<p>

The finals were here. We didn't know who would go first and who would go against who. It was a guessing game.

"First up: Sakura Haruno versus Ino Yamanaka!" Genma announced.

The two mentioned went down to the arena. "Begin!"

Sakura did some hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" two clones appeared. They ran towards Ino. Blue chakra flared at their fists and they started criss-crossing paths. Ino dodged two of them but the real Sakura got her. Ino turned into a log.

Ino appeared from behind Sakura and threw some flowers at her. Apparently, they were a threat because Sakura dodged them. "Do you think you can easily fool me with a poisoned flower like that?" Sakura asked.

Ino glared at her. She threw even more flowers, but this time, there were paper bombs attached. "I can't believe the Kages wanted to see everyone fight. This kind of fight would have been unnecessary if the preliminaries went on as usual," Kakashi muttered not so softly to himself. "I agree," said Kurenai-sensei.

I focused on the fight again. Now they were fighting hand-to-hand combat. Sakura and Ino both pulled out a kunai. They started trying to strike each other with it. "What a drag," Shikamaru commented on the fight. "I know right," I told him.

Sakura jumped back and then jumped at Ino. I was about to say something like, "What is she doing?" until I saw that she had punched the ground, making Ino lose her balance and she had to jump out of the way. That left her vulnerable to Sakura's kunai attack. She had also attached paper bombs to it so it exploded and Ino fell to the ground. "The winner is Sakura Haruno!" Genma announced. "Finally," Choji said.

"Next: Temari versus Kaitlyn Spring."

"That's you! Vrin nudged me. I smiled at her. "I know," I said, then I walked down to the arena.

I faced Temari. She was from the Sand Village and I've heard about her wind powers. Heck, anyone but a fool would have realised that mainly because she carried a fan behind her back. "Begin!"

We didn't move an inch. We just studied each other. "One warning: Once you see the three moons on my fan, the fight will be over," Temari told me.

"Oh yeah? And how is that-" I said, before my head almost burst with pain. I fell, but I was on my knees, so Genma didn't announce Temari the winner. Heck, I wouldn't let that happen!

"What's the matter? You want to give up?" she asked me. Images flashed through my head, and the pain disappeared as fast as it came. "No. in fact, I feel much better now," I said, as I felt the power of the wind and lightning course through my fingers.

"Let's start then, shall we?" she said, opening her fan to reveal one moon. "Rumbling Fan Wind Wall!" A tornado came in my way. "Is that all? for someone who just threatened that isn't impressive at all!" I said, as instincts took over. I performed the Substitution Jutsu and appeared behind Temari. Lightning flashed in my right hand. "Chidori!"

Temari blocked it with her fan. After realising that Chidori won't work, I jumped back. "Seems like I have to step up the game," Temari said. She revealed another moon on her fan. "And it seems like I must also use a stronger jutsu. True Wind Scythe!" she said as she made yet another tornado. This time though, I could see that the tornados could slice anything in their way, so I tried what I had learnt. I did a few hand signs. "Ninja Art: Suppression: Elements! Elements: Wind," I said, and the tornado disappeared. I smirked. "How do you like me remembering whatever jutsus I've learnt?" I said before realising that I don't really talk like that. the same images flashed in my head. Memories…

"You know Kamori, I had a feeling it was you," Temari sighed. "Now how the hell am I supposed to win this…"

"Wait!" I said, returning back to my normal state. "Who is this Kamori? I don't even know her? I'm not her!"

"Yes you are," Temari insisted. "you're Kamori Arashi. You disappeared for five years."

"Ok," I said, "I know I'm part of the Arashi clan, and I'm being hunted down by the Akatsuki, I'm the last one living-"

"You're not the last one living! They are alive, somewhere, and Akatsuki wold never be interested in them! They think it's too tedious as the Arashi clan never goes bad. Something like that," Temari explained. "Who put all these lies in your head anyway?"

"They're not lies! I'm not Kamori Arashi! I'm Kaitlyn Spring, and I have been away from this village since forever! You think I wouldn't know myself?" I said, then the pain came along. "Oh…"

More images flashed in my head. I could make out the scenery. I was in a forest… no wait, I should leave that for later. I have a fight to finish now.

"I don't care about whatever you said, but I'm letting my instincts to the talking, so you better watch it," I told Temari. I was really pissed off.

She extended her fan to the fullest, revealing all three moons. She bit her thumb, making it bleed. She drew a line on her fan. "Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance!" a one-eyed weasel holding a scythe appeared and was coming at me with great speeds. It was slicing everything in its path. I relied on my instincts, and I wasn't scared, although the Kaitlyn part of me was going to die of fear.

I ran _at_ the weasel. I ducked and grabbed the scythe without getting wounded and I threw the scythe back at Temari, who just blocked it with her fan. I speared behind her and gave a good Chidori to her shoulder. She got blown back a few metres thank to me partially combining it with a Ransengan. She got up again.

"You really are Kamori Arashi," she told me yet again. "SHUT UP! I am not her! Don't get me confused!" I said as I did some hand signs.

* * *

><p>Vrin's POV<p>

"It's getting bad, Carol," I told the said person. "Temari's babbling on, and luckily she doesn't believe it. but her memories are coming back. Our telepathatical connection is fading away. She is going to realize soon," I said as I watched her literally turn into the wind. That was one of the secret jutsu of the Arashi clan. They could bend space to make them… well… turn into the wind.

"I mean, the first sign of the Arashi appeared," Carol replied, referring to Kaitlyn's blue hair. "But why so soon?" Carol said again.

"Because she would have gotten it much sooner if we didn't erase her memories. She would have gotten it five years ago," Tsunade explained, appearing out of the blue. "Kaitlyn's simply relying on instinct; soon, you'll have to tell her. Scary now that you might lose a friend, huh?"

"…yeah. You're right. But we will find the courage to tell. And we'll show her the places too." I said. I turned my attention back to the fight. Temari was seriously losing. In the end, she fell to the ground.

"The winner is Kaitlyn Spring!" Genma said. I wonder why he still addresses her by Kaitlyn. Maybe it's actually protecting her.

All the other fight, including mine, passed in a blink of an eye. Kaitlyn wasn't talking to us. And it wasn't because of the 'MPD' anymore. The connection between Carol and I disappeared completely, meaning that Kaitlyn now had the ability to read minds. If she was reading ours, then she wouldn't like it.

The new Chunins were announced. "blah blah blah Kaitlyn blah Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke… tenten, Neji…" and more people.

The exams were over. I think Carol and I were mentioned just now, but we didn't care. Carol was gone as in she had to be somewhere else.

I gathered my courage to face Kaitlyn… or rather, Kamori…


	7. Truth Revealed!

Hi again! I've been updating damn fast as I have a plot! Yes people, it feels so awesome to have a plot! The reason why I didn't used to update often was because I didn't have a plot and I almost gave up on this story! ^_^

So anyway, next question: Do you have a passion for anything? I have a wide imagination and I have a passion for writing/drawing (I still have to improve on my drawing though. :P) Enjoy the 7th chapter.

AND THANK YOU, Lovekiss7351! You made my day! If only you had an ffnet account! w

(Kaitlyn is Kamori. Confused?)

* * *

><p>Kaitlyn's POV<p>

I read Vrin and Carol's minds perfectly. I tried recalling the images I saw but it didn't work. All I got were fuzzy, unclear images that I couldn't make out.

"Kaitlyn!" Vrin called, panting. "Where were you?" she asked.

"And we need to talk. I know Vrin, I know. I know everything now. So stop calling me Kaitlyn! But I want to hear it from you. Where's Carol?" I snapped.

"She needed to go somewhere. I swear, she wasn't trying to avoid anything."

I sighed. "Very well then. Continue."

Vrin explained that I was always here. In Konoha. It was my home. My mom was Saki Uchiha and my dad was an Arashi but no one really knew him, he had died in a battle. My mom raised me single-handedly but she was busy being a ninja and all that, but she knew many secrets of the Arashi because she was considered one. Whenever she was home, she would teach me the secrets. That's why I knew. When she was away, I would stay with Sasuke and his family. Vrin even had a picture to show me. Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku. It was all okay till the day my mom disappeared. I was really sad, but Itachi and Sasuke were there for me. They were my best friends.

That was when I was five. Two years later, Itachi killed off the clan. Vrin explained that the place was too dangerous for me, and that they were all already planning to bring me away from Konoha. They erased my memories and replaced them with new ones. Fake ones. Vrin and Carol were originally just there to look after me, but they saw through the MPD and liked my original personality. And the MPD, Vrin explained, was also a trick. The skilled Yamanaka clan did that.

After the long explanation and a few minutes of silence, Vrin finally said "Come, I'll show you the Uchiha compound," she said as she dragged me. She brought me away from the bench and took out a black chalk and drew a circle. "Don't step out of the line," she said as she made some hand signs. "Oh, Carol and I are not from any extinct clan thingy and the three girls at school? Just a back-up… like an excuse to get you here. In the end, you were needed here. YES, I REMEMBERED THE HAND SIGNS! Anyway, Ninja Art: Transportation!" we teleported to some place, which I assumed was the Uchiha compound.

"Well, I was told to bring you here, and I'm not allowed to follow you…" Vrin mumbled. "See you around," she said as she teleported to some other place. "Oh fine…" I muttered to myself.

I walked around the area. It was pretty deserted for a huge compound like this. I wasn't really paying attention to Vrin except for the parts about the MPD and my clan. For my memories, I wanted to discover them for myself. Memories flashed through me head again, so I sat down to really pay attention to them.

"_Awww, Itachi! wait up!" Sasuke said._

"_Yeah Itachi, wait! We can't catch up!" I added._

_Itachi smiled. "Ok then, but weren't you the ones who told me to run in the first place? Because you wanted to run after me to prove you were fast runners?" he asked._

_Sasuke and I thought about it. "Now that you say it, you're right…"_

I remembered now. We were playing in the woods around here. Another memory popped up.

"_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke and I both fired one to Itachi. We were near a lake. "Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" Itachi doused out the two fireballs. _

"_That was fun! Let's do it again, Ni-san!" Sasuke exclaimed. I gave a thumbs up to that request. Itachi sighed._

"_Ok then," he said. We were already working on the hand seals the moment he said "O"._

"_Fire Style: Fireball…" _the scene changed again.

_It was night. I couldn't sleep so I was walking about at the Uchiha compound. I was practically part of their family now that my mom disappeared. I miss her. I walked along the corridor when I thought I saw a shadow move. I opened the door. It was only Itachi._

"_Itachi-ni-san, why are you dressed in your ANBU uniform? Do you have a mission now?" I asked him. He smiled a sad smile._

"_Unfortunately, yes. We might not be able to see each other again though. Good night, and I suggest you stay away from the Uchiha compound. Someone is coming, and that someone is dangerous. I wouldn't want you to get hurt," he replied._

_He looked around. "He'll be arriving soon. Go!" I ran away, scared to think what the person would do._

The memory disappeared and was replaced by a new one. Why is it doing it like this...? It's confusing, damn it.

_The next day, I Sasuke was sitting at the edge of a jetty, the place where he first learnt the fireball jutsu. He was crying, but even through my eight-year old eyes, I could tell he was angry. "Sasuke, what happened?" I asked him._

"_Ni-san… Itachi… he… he…" Sasuke was so angry he picked up a rock and threw it into the water. "HE KILLED OFF THE WHOLE CLAN! How could he? And with a lame excuse! 'To measure my capacity'. Huh? I hate him!" Sasuke stood up. "I hate you brother, I really do! One day, I'll grow up to be as strong as you and I will KILL you!" he yelled._

_I was in shock. Itachi had obviously wanted to protect me from the bad guy, so why…_

_Then it hit me. Itachi _was _the bad guy, but he didn't want to kill me. But why didn't he want to kill me? Oh right, I wasn't part of the Uchiha, although I was close to them. But Sasuke?_

_As if he was reading my mind, Sasuke said "He said he didn't kill me because I was too pathetic. Too weak."_

_We were silent for a moment. I stood up. "Hey Sasuke! I'll help you with your goal!" I exclaimed. Sasuke look surprised. "Yes Sasuke, I'll help you kill Itachi. we've been best friends from forever, right?"_

"_You mean, for forever, or something like that?"_

"_Yeah, that's right! Plus, he still owes _me _an explanation why he didn't kill me… I mean, I saw him just before he went on the killing spree! If that is the right word…" I trailed off. Sasuke smiled._

"_So it's a deal? We'll be friends forever and we'll look after each other's backs? And we'll always stick together!" he held out his hand._

"_Deal."_

_I shook his hand, _and the past were now just recovered memories.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

Kamori knew. She knew the whole past, and I was relieved. I didn't know how much longer I could keep it from her. After all, she was my long-lost friend. I thought about the past. The day she had to leave.

_The Third Hokage called me into his office. "Yes, sir?" I asked him._

_He sighed. "Sasuke, the village has received a huge blow from Itachi's actions," he said, phrasing his words carefully, "And so, this puts Kamori in danger. She might just be targeted by Itachi in the future, and she has to go somewhere far away, to be safe."_

"_Like, where? But we can still communicate, right?" I asked him back._

_He gave me a sad look. "Unfortunately, no. her memories will be erased. She will forget everything that has happened. She might not come back here. We don't want to have her wanting to come back here, and with her skill, she would be able to figure it out and we wouldn't want that to happen. Do you understand?" he asked me._

_I gave a small nod. "Very well then. You can go home now," the Hokage said, and gave a sympathetic smile._

_The moment I got out form the Hokage's office, I ran as fast as I could while crying. I lost my family. I lost my 'loving and caring' brother. And now, I lost a dear friend._

A slap on the back jolted me out of the flashback. "Hey Duckbutt! Remember we called each other by nicknames last time?" Kamori asked. "And I still prefer the name Kaitlyn."

"Ok, Kaitlyn, you didn't have to do that," I told her. "And yes, I remember. You were Kitty-chan."

"And Itachi was Weasel-ni-_chan_. I still feel bad now that I think about it; he got the worst nickname. Oh well, the past is the past. Oh hey and I asked to change teams. Guess what: I am now an official member of Team 7."

I smiled. "Good." I got a friend back. Now back to training and killing Itachi…

* * *

><p>HEEEEY GUYS! Just to inform you suspicious souls that this is NOT SasuOC! Nope, if they Kait and Sasu heard you, you would be running for your life right now! They're just really good friends. ^_^<p>

That said, enjoy your day! And yes, this fanfic is still going like a bullet train… (and this is the longest chapter :D)


End file.
